


Touch It

by replayongs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Lots of plot, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, jaehyun is a pervert, jaehyun is a shut in, taeyong is pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/replayongs/pseuds/replayongs
Summary: Jaehyun was always alone, locked up in a big, empty house, never to leave. His father is hiding many secrets, the biggest one to as why he keeps Jaehyun locked up in the walls of his own house.One day, he gets a new neighbour who just happens to be pretty.╰☆☆ named after EXO's "Touch It" ☆☆╮





	1. Chapter 1

Jaehyun was a shut in. Not by choice. Even before his beloved mother passed, he was locked up in the walls of his house. He was content, yet lonely.

Growing up, his mother would tell him stories. She'd sit him on the floor of the large and grand living room, and she'd sit on the armchair and talk. She'd speak about her life before she met his father, and even after they met. She'd talk about her first love, to her first heartbreak, and everything in between.

He had always been fascinated by love, and the idea of falling in love.

He held onto that fascination, even after she passed when he was only eight years old. His father hated the idea of love after she died. He had planned to let Jaehyun go to school once he turned ten, but once she died, he changed his mind. 

Jaehyun was once again locked in the house. But this time, he was alone. His father would go to work during the day, and come home at night, leaving Jaehyun alone during daylight hours. Jaehyun worked by himself online for his schooling, and was an exceptionally bright.

But he yearned for love. And not just any love, but the love of a significant other. One like his mother spoke of, one like he read about in his novels and saw in dramas.

Jaehyun lived on the internet. No websites were barred, so he had free roam of the internet. His father never checked, so he was never caught looking at things he shouldn't be. Like dramas, online books and TV, etc. (oh and perhaps porn).

Even with his fantasy novels and dramas, he was still lonely.

However, until a day in his seventeenth year in late winter.

He was sitting, reading, at his favourite spot at the windowsill of the living room—pillows cushioning the large sill, blankets wrapped around his legs and glass foggy with condensation and fingerprints—when he heard a loud truck stop outside his home. He looked up from his book and froze.

It was a moving truck. He stared out the window as a car pulled into the driveway of the neighbouring house. The doors opened, and a very elegant woman stepped out, followed by a man on the drivers' side. The backseat door opened, and a slim boy stepped out.

Jaehyun's book dropped from his hands.

Even from where he sat, the boy looked stunning. His skin was tinged red at his cheeks from the cold, skin a pale tan, hair light blonde and shaggy partially hidden by a cute pink beanie resting atop of his head. His jawline was sharp, his eyes large like a doe, body slim and delicate, yet held an edge jagged like a knife. He looked to be a couple years Jaehyun's senior, his beauty just breathtaking.

He really did take Jaehyun's breath away. He looked like one of those boys in his anime or dramas he watched online. It was as if he stepped right out of a romance drama. Jaehyun could see the sparkles dancing around his face, the dim sunlight glowing on his pristine features.

A beautiful sight to behold.

The boy glanced around, a scarf wrapped snugly around his throat, mouth hidden by its wool. His eyes laid upon Jaehyun's large double-story house, light brown gaze trailing along its elegant features until it rested upon the filthy window Jaehyun sat at, staring straight at him.

The boy offered a smile, mostly hidden by the scarf, pulling a hand from his pocket and waving idly to Jaehyun. Once again, Jaehyun's breath caught in his throat. He panicked and jumped away from the window, hiding behind the wall.

His heart was thundering like a train in his chest, lungs constricted as his breath broke past his lips in small pants.

He had read about falling in love at first sight. He never thought it would happen to him.

 

* * *

 

One of the windows in Jaehyun's bedroom faced directly to the top bedroom of the neighbouring house (the other one faced out into the street, but had no windowsill). The window was huge, he could sit on the sill and turn to face his whole body to look out the window. His windowsill was big, and decorated with pillows and blankets, like the one downstairs, so he'd often sit at it at night when he couldn't sleep, and stare out at the beautiful stars twinkling above.

The window of the opposite house was like his window, large, and showed a lot of the bedroom. It was by accident that Jaehyun saw what he did, but he wouldn't say he'd regret it.

He was sitting there with his light off, like usual (the light would reflect off the glass, and he wouldn't be able to see the sky), when the light of the bedroom of the house across from him lit up. The pretty boy from before walked into the large room, looking around it. He had a bag on his back, and he dumped it on the floor. The bed was on the opposite side of the room, against the wall—Jaehyun had a complete view of the bed.

The boy then slipped his shoes off, setting them by the foot of his bed. Jaehyun watched, the boy was so precise and delicate with the way he moved. He slipped his jacket off his slim shoulders, letting it drop onto the bed. He stretched his arms above his head, pretty pink lips pursing as his muscles stretched. His shirt rode up a little, a sliver of skin visible to Jaehyun.

He swallowed thickly, dark eyes trained on the boy's flat belly, cheeks burning red. The boy then let his arms drop to his side, and walked out of Jaehyun's line of sight.

Jaehyun sat and waited, curious to see the boy again. When he did, his jaw fell slack and face enveloped in a fiery red all the way up to his ears. 

The pretty boy stepped into his line of sight, completely naked. He had a sheen of water glistening on his flawless skin, a towel in his hands as he ruffled his sopping blonde hair dry.

Jaehyun ran his tongue over his lips, dark gaze travelling down from the pretty boy's face to his lower body. His thighs were thick, taut with muscle, ass flat. His stomach was flat, and his sides were narrowed at the waist.

He really was beautiful.

The boy pat-dried himself, bending over to dry his legs.

Jaehyun's pyjama pants were usually loose and hung off his rather broad frame, but right now, they were unbelievably tight. He glanced down at his rock hard cock, before looking back to the boy.

He grabbed a pair of boxers out from his suitcase on the floor, slipping them on. They were small and tight, his pretty thighs still on show for Jaehyun. They sat low on his narrowed hips, his ass pressing into the thin fabric.

The boy collapsed back onto the bed, hands resting on his stomach. He stared at the roof, his chest rising and falling with each calm breath. His pink nipples stood perked upon his chest, and Jaehyun would give anything just to let his tongue lap at the delicious-looking buds.

Being seventeen, Jaehyun did have some sexual fantasies (those mostly stemmed from the dramas he watched), and had watched porn before—but this, this was entirely new to him. It was a foreign feeling, his body reacting in ways to a boy. A real boy, living across from him, at that. And he had jerked off before, but that was to a stupid porno he watched when he was thirteen.

His hand palmed himself through his pyjama pants, eliciting a low moan from his lips. It was loud, especially in the silent house. He quickly glanced over his shoulder, worried that his father heard him.

His father didn't take too kindly to anything to do with other people—especially anything sexual. He once asked his father what he thought of homosexuals, and sex in general, and his father looked absolutely disgusted. He had a stern talking-to afterwards, his father spewing nonsense how "two males can't be together", or "sex is a sin", and so on. So, Jaehyun never mentioned it again.

Jaehyun breathed a sigh of relief when he realised his father hadn't heard him. He turned back to face out the window, hand sneaking under the band of his pants to grasp his fully erect member.

He inhaled sharply, squeezing his cock tightly in his cold fingers. He watched with hooded eyelids as the pretty boy's own hand snaked down to his groin, rubbing his bulge through the thin fabric of his boxers. His eyelids fluttered prettily, lips falling open in a moan that Jaehyun couldn't hear. 

His other hand pinched at a pink nipple, head tilting back, sharp jawline and thin neck on full display to Jaehyun. Jaehyun rubbed at his dick, moaning lowly. He couldn't hear the boy, but he pretended he could.

The boy's moans would be soft and cute, mewls escaping from his lips as he tugged at his cute cock. He slipped his dick out from his boxers, the tip the same pink as his lips, precum oozing from the slit. His hand moved faster, hips snapping up to meet his slick movements.

Jaehyun thumbed at his slit, breath heavy, whimpers mingling with his pants as he rubbed up and down his leaking shaft. His whimpers gradually become louder and louder as his climax rapidly approached. His stomach coiled tightly, the build up like a dam ready to burst. 

He looked up over at the boy. The boy's mouth was wide open, panting heavily, back arching beautifully off the bed. He seemed to cry out, before white spurted from his cock, covering his stomach in pure white bliss.

Jaehyun threw his head back, the back of his head colliding with the wall. He hissed in pain, hand flying to his mouth to conceal his loud cry as he came into his hand. The sticky white fluids coated his hands, but he could care less. His gaze was still trained on the pretty boy, who seemed dazed, touching at his come on his chest and staring at it. He sat up, rising from the bed and disappearing into what Jaehyun believes to be the bathroom.

This pretty boy was going to be the death of him.

 

* * *

 

It had been a couple of weeks since the pretty boy had moved in. Jaehyun would sit at his window and watch him every night. From when he leaves the bathroom, dripping wet, to when he lies in bed, either half-naked or in an oversized shirt—Jaehyun was watching.

Today, he sat at the front windowsill, book in hand, reading idly. It was about midday, and his father was at work. He leant against the window, glasses perched upon the bridge of his nose.

Two loud knocks directly behind him caused him to shriek, leaping from the sill and dropping his book. He spun around, fearful to what he'd see. But instead, his cheeks just enveloped in a dark red blush as his dark gaze landed on a laughing pretty boy standing at his window.

The boy wore a pink pullover hoodie, and denim skinny jeans with huge tears in the thighs. His silver earrings dangling in his ears glinted in the light, rainbows dancing in Jaehyun's eyes. He was even prettier up close. His cheeks were high, skin flawless, save for the little scar below his eye. His eyes were large and round, gaze a pretty brown. His lips were a petal pink, soft and plump. He was slim, shorter than Jaehyun, with delicate hands and thin neck. A diamond choker squeezed at his throat, matching his earrings.

Jaehyun swallowed thickly, slipping his glasses off, one of the boy's nimble and bony hands raised up, beckoning Jaehyun to come outside. His heart leapt into his throat, eyes darting to the front door where padlocks locked him inside. He looked back to the boy, who stuck his bottom lip out in a cute pout.

Jaehyun sighed in defeat, walking to the door and grabbing the keys out of the drawers by the front door. He unlocked the locks and padlocks, before finally being able to twist the knob and open the door. The cool breeze enveloped him as he pulled the door open. He inhaled the sweet breeze, stepping out into the warm sunshine.

He shut the door behind him, and turned to face the pretty boy. He waltzed up to Jaehyun, a beautiful smile stretched into his lips.

"Hey!" He waved, standing before Jaehyun. He was about five centimetres shorter than Jaehyun, with a much slimmer build. Jaehyun may not leave the house, but there was a gym in the garage where he frequently worked out. He knew he had buffed up—having quite broad shoulders and thick arms for a seventeen year old.

He looked down at the boy and offered his own bright smile, dimples and all. The boy grinned. "I'm Taeyong. It's nice to meet you." He held his hand out. The same hand that he uses to touch his cock. Jaehyun noticed that—he always used his left hand to stroke himself.

Jaehyun clasped his smaller, bony hand in his larger one, shaking it gently. "I'm Jaehyun."

Taeyong wasn't a special name per se, but it seemed to suit the pretty boy. At least now the pretty boy had a name.

Taeyong pulled his hand back, and beckoned for Jaehyun to follow him. So he did. They walked, Taeyong in front. Jaehyun was glad Taeyong lead—this way, he could watch the boy's ass as he walked. His hips swayed slightly, his thighs clinging to the tight fabric of the jeans. 

"So," Taeyong snapped Jaehyun from his daydream (one that consisted of him eating Taeyong out, mind you), the smaller male turning around to walk backwards and talk to Jaehyun. They entered a park, trees surrounding them, a playground in the middle of the trees. It was pretty much hidden from view from the street, the forest around it thick. "How old are you, Jaehyun?"

"Oh," Jaehyun coughed awkwardly. "I'm seventeen." Taeyong's perfectly arched eyebrows shot up, clearly shocked.

"You're seventeen? No way!" He stopped, sizing Jaehyun up. "Are you sure? You're like heaps buff, and taller than me! How tall are you?" He grabbed Jaehyun's arm, small hand squeezing his thick bicep. Jaehyun faltered, his own jaw falling slack.

"I'm...180..." He stuttered. He wasn't used to receiving praise from a beautiful boy, let alone receiving any attention at all.

"Really?" Taeyong stepped back and pouted. "I haven't grown for like, three years." He crossed his arms across his chest cutely, and Jaehyun mentally cooed at him. He really wanted to kiss those sinful pink lips.

"How old are you?" Jaehyun asked, voice low. Taeyong sighed softly.

"Nineteen," he toed at the ground.

"Really? You're..." Jaehyun trailed off. He had a flirty remark poised on his tongue, but he was much too shy to say it. Taeyong quirked a brow, intrigued.

"I'm what, Jaehyun?"

"...you're...way too cute to be nineteen," he said softly, the tips of his ears burning red. Taeyong's cheeks dusted in pink, averting his gaze. They stayed silent for a few moments until Taeyong looked back up at Jaehyun, a playful smirk on his lips.

"Oh, you think I'm cute, do you?" He asked, voice low. It held a flirty tone to it, one that sent all the blood in Jaehyun's body rushing to his groin. Jaehyun quickly nodded, cheeks now burning red. "What about the other night? Did you think I was cute then?" 

All the colour drained from Jaehyun's face, his lips falling open. "I-I..." he stuttered, at a loss for words. Taeyong sauntered up to the taller, palm on his broad chest.

"Don't think I didn't notice you on the first night, Jaehyun." He smirked deviously, eyes dipping to Jaehyun's lips before flitting back to the taller's gaze. Jaehyun backed up until he was pressed against a tree, no where else to go. 

Taeyong pressed his body against Jaehyun's, small hand snaking down to cup Jaehyun's rather large bulge in his jeans, eliciting a deep groan from the taller. Taeyong snickered, fingers toying with the fabric of Jaehyun's shirt on his chest. The feather-light touches left fire-like burns upon his chest, his heart pounding. 

"Did you like the show I put on for you?" Taeyong whispered sensually, lips brushing ever so slightly against Jaehyun's jaw. Jaehyun nodded again, slowly. Taeyong stepped back, running a hand gently through his soft blond locks.

Taeyong opened his arms, backing up into the playground. "You want me, come and get me, lover boy." Taeyong smirked and dashed to the playground, climbing into one of the tunnels. Jaehyun followed suit, racing after him.

He chased Taeyong around the playground—down the slides, up the ladders and through the tunnels. He was smiling so brightly—like he had never smiled before. His lips were threatening to split his face in two, laughing heartily.

He wrapped his arms around Taeyong's middle from behind, lifting him into the air and spinning him around. Both laughed loudly, Taeyong squealing as he was flung around.

Jaehyun had never felt this happy.

 

* * *

 

The rain poured from the sky, but Jaehyun and Taeyong were dry in their little tunnel in the playground. Jaehyun sat in the narrow plastic tube, knees bent up with Taeyong curled up into his side. Taeyong's right hand rest on Jaehyun's firm thigh, fingers giving it a gentle squeeze. Jaehyun wrapped an arm around Taeyong's slim shoulders, turning his head and burying his nose in Taeyong's hair.

He smelt of eucalyptus, of rain. It was calming.

"Thank you for today, Taeyong," Jaehyun smiled into his hair, hand rubbing up and down Taeyong's arm. Taeyong smiled, blowing air through his nose idly.

"Of course," he then tilted his head up to look up into Jaehyun's eyes. Jaehyun stared back—captivated. The other boy held the universe in his eyes, stars twinkling the light brown flecks scattered throughout the iris. He was in so deep, he was drowning in Taeyong's gaze. It was infinite.

Taeyong broke the silence. "Why don't I ever see you outside?" Jaehyun stiffened, looking away. Taeyong frowned. "I...I'm sorry...I—"

"Don't be," Jaehyun mumbled. "My father is bit of a shut-in." He sighed. "He doesn't like 'exposing' me to the outside world, I guess. Dunno why though." He looked back down at Taeyong again, the older male staring right back at him. 

"That must suck."

"Yeah, this is the first time I've left the house." Jaehyun said sheepishly, looking away yet again.

"Really?" Taeyong asked, bewildered. Jaehyun nodded. "And you left...for me?" He carefully grasped Jaehyun's gentle jaw, tilting the boy's head down to look at him. Jaehyun's eyes momentarily flit to Taeyong's pink lips, before back to his eyes. Taeyong's lips quirked up at the corners in a delicate smile.

He leant forwards, closing the distance between them. Taeyong's soft, moist lips moulded gently with Jaehyun's. Jaehyun sighed in content, his free hand resting on Taeyong's cheek, thumb ghosting down his sharp jawline.

Taeyong tilted his head, hand tangling itself in Jaehyun's brown locks, tugging him closer. Jaehyun parted his lips, and Taeyong's velvet tongue licked at his lips as they parted. Jaehyun moaned softly, the sound swallowed by the older. Jaehyun pushed ever closer, his tongue pushing back against the smaller's, his tongue finding its way into Taeyong's hot, wet mouth.

The smaller male's throat vibrated as he keened sweetly, eyelids fluttering. Jaehyun pulled back, gasping for air. His lips were swollen, wet with saliva. His head was fuzzy, feeling like he were high on drugs. High on Taeyong.

Taeyong's pink lips were bruised red, glistening with spit, pupils blown wide. His breath was uneven, puffing through his moist lips.

"You kiss good, considering you're a hermit," Taeyong praised and teased, running his tongue over his pretty lips. Jaehyun blushed, nose bumping against Taeyong's.

"I've watched enough dramas and read enough romance novels to know how to kiss," Jaehyun laughed softly. Taeyong smiled, lips pecking Jaehyun's softly.

"Well, you're good." He giggled. 

Jaehyun inhaled deeply and pulled Taeyong in again for another searing kiss. Taeyong, not expecting this, gasped loudly into Jaehyun's mouth. The cute sound was swallowed by the younger as he bit gently on Taeyong's lip. The older moaned, tilting his head back. Jaehyun dove for his neck and sharp jawline, peppering it in soft, sweet kisses.

Each time Jaehyun's lips connected with Taeyong's supple skin, it left them tingling pleasantly. He yanked on the shoulder of Taeyong's pullover finding that there was no shirt underneath. He placed his hungry lips on the tender skin at the joint of Taeyong's neck and shoulders, sucking harshly.

Taeyong whimpered, fingers tugging at Jaehyun's hair. Jaehyun continued to suck love bites across Taeyong's sensitive neck and shoulders, the older's whimpering increasing in volume.

"Ah...ah...!" Taeyong panted, feeling Jaehyun's warm and large hands snake up his pullover, tracing every line, every curve of Taeyong's skin. His thick fingers brushed over Taeyong's nipples, causing the older to throw his head back and moan loudly. The beautiful sound echoed in the tunnel, the sound heading straight for Jaehyun's strained dick.

They didn't have a lot of room in the tunnel, but Jaehyun wanted to be as close as he could with Taeyong. He shoved the pullover up, stuffing the hem in between Taeyong's bruised lips, holding it up to give Jaehyun access to his pretty chest.

Jaehyun slouched over Taeyong, lips hungrily attaching themselves to an erect pink nub. Taeyong arched his back into Jaehyun, pushing himself further into the younger. His whimpers and cries were muffled by the jumper, but they were clear as day to Jaehyun.

He pressed the flat of his tongue to the nipple, lapping at it like a dog before taking it in his mouth again. He sucked on it hard like it was a lolly. His arms wrapped around Taeyong's narrowed waist, pulling the older further into him. 

Taeyong was a moaning mess, wriggling around at the ecstatic feeling of Jaehyun. He moved so his legs parted, leaving Jaehyun crouched between his legs. Jaehyun gently pushed Taeyong back until his naked back hit the cold plastic of the tunnel, mouth releasing the fabric of his pullover. Taeyong's bony hands threaded themselves into Jaehyun's hair, pushing his head further into his chest, his voice escaping his throat in high-pitch mewls.

Jaehyun mouthed his way down Taeyong's flat stomach, tongue tracing the delicate ridges of muscle of his abdomen, pulling soft moans from the boy under him. He reached the waistband of Taeyong's jeans, and he paused.

Taeyong wriggled his hips, clearly impatient. Jaehyun snickered softly, pushing Taeyong's hips down to cease their movement.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous." He whispered softly, ears burning. Taeyong exhaled slowly, trying to keep his voice from trembling.

"You're already doing amazing, Jae," he soothed, fingers tracing gently down Jaehyun's cheek to under his chin, fingertips gently tilting his head up to meet his longing gaze. "You're doing amazing." 

Jaehyun beamed bashfully. He liked being praised. He unbuttoned and unzipped Taeyong's jeans. The older wore no underwear beneath. Jaehyun laughed softly to himself, gently slipping his hand into Taeyong's pants and grasping his hard cock. Taeyong gasped when Jaehyun's warm fingers wrapped around his shaft, breath still uneven.

Jaehyun coaxed the cute cock out from the jeans, and stared at it. He'd only seen it from his window—now it was right in front of him, curving beautifully to rest against Taeyong's abdomen, drenched in precum.

Jaehyun grabbed it again, pulling it up. He placed his lips over the head, tongue tracing over the slit sensually. Taeyong moaned loudly, hips bucking in response. Jaehyun pinned the older's hips with his free hand, pushing them down to kept them from bucking.

Taeyong's dick wasn't big, so Jaehyun knew he could take all of it. He stretched his lips around the shaft as he took Taeyong further and further until his nose bumped against the skin of Taeyong's pelvis.

Taeyong's fingers tightened their hold on Jaehyun's hair, albeit a little painfully.

"G-god J-Jae..." the older stuttered, voice high. 

Jaehyun smiled around Taeyong's cock, moving back to run the flat of his tongue up the length of his dick, lips staying wrapped around the head.

"Ah!" Taeyong moaned, thighs raised, pressing against Jaehyun's head, caging him in. Jaehyun continued to suck and lick at the slit and head, the movement eliciting loud moans and whimpers from the boy below him.

Jaehyun stroked at the base of Taeyong's length, fingers squeezing tightly. Taeyong arched his back in that beautiful arch Jaehyun loved so much, crying out in pleasure. He cried that he was coming, but Jaehyun ignored his warning. He continued to harshly suck, until cum burst from Taeyong, filling his mouth to the brim in bitter seed.

Jaehyun choked, pulling back. He forced himself to swallow, the sticky fluid dribbling out from the corners of his lips. Taeyong panted heavily, whimpering softly as the cold air enveloped his now limp cock.

"Jaehyun..." he breathed, sitting up slightly on his elbows. Jaehyun looked at him, eyes raking over Taeyong and what he did to him.

Hickeys littered his neck and shoulders, his left nipple a dark red, his stomach still glistening with saliva and decorated in red blotches. Jaehyun flushed, he didn't know he was capable of that. 

Taeyong tucked himself away, grabbing Jaehyun's collar and dragging him closer so their noses bumped. The smaller male used his free hand to wipe away the cum on Jaehyun's lips, wiping it on his jeans.

"Why'd you swallow? You could have choked, you numb-skull," he chastised, cheeks flushing a deep red. Jaehyun chuckled, the sound deep.

"You're chastising me for swallowing? You look like you enjoyed that, so why complain?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking deviously. Taeyong grinned himself, slapping him on the arm.

"I didn't want you to choke, Jae." He eyed Jaehyun's crotch, where his dick was straining against the tight fabric of his jeans. "I think it's your turn now."

"What—?" Jaehyun was cut off as he shrieked, Taeyong suddenly flipping them around so he sat in between Jaehyun's long, thick legs.

"I want to leave my mark on you, too. I deserve to touch you just as much as you deserve to touch me." Taeyong leant over Jaehyun, steadily balancing himself on one arm as he undid the buttons of Jaehyun's red and black flannel with his other hand.

Jaehyun shivered as the cool air came into contact with his hot flesh, red nipples hardening. Taeyong let his hand ghost down Jaehyun's body from his chest, fingers tracing the evident abs rippling across Jaehyun's abdomen. 

"You're really beautiful," Taeyong mumbled to himself, his eyes raking over Jaehyun's exposed torso. His voice was quiet, gaze far, as though he were caught in a trance. Jaehyun blushed at the compliment, averting his gaze. 

Taeyong leant over him, lips attaching themselves to Jaehyun's jaw, teeth nipping at the tender flesh. Jaehyun moaned deeply, tilting his head back to give Taeyong better access. Taeyong bit into Jaehyun's neck, bruising the skin. Jaehyun moaned loudly, cheeks flushing as he covered his mouth in embarrassment.

Taeyong grinned, leaning back so he hovered over Jaehyun, lips inches from his.

"You're really cute," Taeyong smiled, and Jaehyun just pushed him away gently.

"Am not, you are." He whined. He glanced at his watch on his wrist, his smile falling, panic settling into his features. "Shit, I gotta get home, Taeyong," he said hurriedly. Taeyong tilted his head.

"But I didn't get to—"

"It'll have to wait." Jaehyun said sternly, sliding out of the tunnel and back out into the drizzle. The wind had picked up, whipping at his skin. Taeyong crawled out after him, standing beside him.

"What's wrong?" Taeyong asked, voice low.

"I just need to get home." He mumbled, hastily buttoning up his flannel.

Jaehyun walked off, leaving Taeyong standing there, bewildered. He chased after Jaehyun, calling after him. 

"You idiot, your house is in the other direction!"

 

* * *

 

Taeyong stopped Jaehyun as they stood in front of the younger's house, small hand wrapped around Jaehyun's bicep.

"Listen, Jae, I had fun today," Taeyong said softly, voice uncertain. A small smile stretched into Jaehyun's lips, hand resting gently upon Taeyong's narrow waist.

"Thank you. Today I felt the happiest I had ever felt in my life." He leant forward and gently locked lips with the shorter male. It was chaste, sweet, Taeyong's mouth tasting faintly of cinnamon.

Jaehyun pulled away, hand clasped tightly around Taeyong's. His hand trembled, and Taeyong gave it a gentle squeeze.

He let go, and pulled away. His fingertips hovered over Taeyong's, letting his hand drop as he walked slowly back to his front door.

He failed to notice the car parked in the driveway.

He opened the door, he left it unlocked. He shut it behind him.

"Where have you been?"

Jaehyun froze as still as a statue, hand falling from the knob. He turned slightly, his body trembling as he laid his eyes on his father, standing in the hallway.

"I...I went out..." he stuttered, voice trembling. His father just smiled, stepping forward. In his hand was a belt. He swung it like a bat, laughing to himself. The sound was scary, sending shivers down Jaehyun's spine.

"You're not allowed to leave, who allowed you to leave, Jaehyun?" He loomed over his son, raising his hand with the belt clasped tightly in his fist.

"I-I know father..." he trembled. His father froze, eyes falling on the red hickey blooming on Jaehyun's neck.

"What's that?"

Jaehyun's hand flew to his neck, jaw falling slack. His heart hammered in fear, voice caught in his throat.

"Answer me!" He screamed, swinging his hand down, the leather belt hitting Jaehyun on the shoulder. 

Jaehyun screamed out in pain, hand flying to his shoulder. His father began to yell and scream, words that Jaehyun could barely register. He brought the belt down, over and over, onto Jaehyun. It hurt, Jaehyun thought his body was going to fall apart. His father swung his empty fist, smashing Jaehyun in the jaw. 

Jaehyun collapsed against the door, sobbing his heart out. His hand clutched at his bruised jaw, bleeding from the mouth, aching all over.

"I hope you learnt your lesson." His father stomped away, throwing the bloodied belt onto the floor.

Jaehyun could only whimper as he slumped against the wooden floor in front of the door. He sobbed, curling up into a ball. His body ached all over, but his heart ached the most.

 

* * *

 

Jaehyun sat at the window, mouth tasting metallic. His gaze stayed on Taeyong in the window, the older boy bending over slipping his cute pink boxers onto his naked body. he stood straight, turning sideways to grab his oversized pyjama shirt and slipping it on, leaving the buttons undone.

He turned to face Jaehyun, smiling sweetly as he walked over to his window, sitting at the sill. He then frowned, raising his hand and gesturing to the dried blood at the corner of Jaehyun's lips. Jaehyun frowned, looking away. He turned away and stood up, grabbing the dark curtains in his hands and tugging at them.

He glanced up through his eyelashes once more at a disheartened Taeyong sitting at his window, before he yanked the curtains shut, concealing the bedroom in pitch black darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYO LOSERS PART ONE IS FINITO!!   
> THE ANGST IS REAL MAN!! ILY ALL AND ENJOY!! I SHALL START WRITING THE SECOND PART SOON YEET!!
> 
> Also I originally planned this to be a one shot but I haD A GOOD PLOT SO I WAS LIKE “I’ll split it into three parts so it’s not cramped!” 
> 
> ENJOY
> 
> \- Kenny


	2. Chapter 2

Light taps against Jaehyun's window stirred him from his restless slumber. He groggily sat up, rubbing at his heavy eyes with the back of his hand. His duvet slipped off his torso, resting in a clump around his waist.

He blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the darkness. The moon shone pale light through the front window in white blades across the floor, the house dead silent. Rain pattered softly against the glass, the sound soothing. Jaehyun tilted his head, still not completely awake.

Did he imagine the taps?

He shrugged, laying back down on his side, head resting against his soft pillow. He glanced across the room at his digital clock glowing on his desk. The numbers, blurred, read 3:05am.

He groaned, clenching his eyes shut, willing himself to go back asleep. He began to drift off again, when soft taps jostled him awake. He bolted upright, eyes wide. Now, he knew he heard those. The taps sounded like they came from outside.

He slid out of bed and glanced to his right at the window adjacent to his bed—the one that faced Taeyong's window. He frowned, padding over to it, warm feet sticking to the cold floorboards. He threw open the curtains and let out a loud yelp of surprise. 

Taeyong sat perched at his window on the tiled roof directly on the other side of the glass. He was wearing a white button-down sleep shirt that was oversized and baggy on his slim frame. His pale legs and thick thighs were out in the open, boxers resting low on his hips. His skin was gleaming in the moonlight, the rain outside drenching his skin. His shirt clung to his slim frame, and Jaehyun had to swallow thickly as he eyed the older's perked pink nipples erect and pressing to the transparent fabric of the shirt.

Taeyong smiled and pointed to the latch on the window. Jaehyun nodded quickly and unlatched it, sliding the huge window up. It squeaked loudly, and Jaehyun flinched, freezing. He glanced warily over his shoulder at his closed door. He gulped, leaving the window to walk to the door. He clicked the lock on his knob, then turned back to face Taeyong who was slipping inside the window and sitting on the huge sill. On his feet were black lace-up boots that reached low on his shins.

"Huh, it's quite nice here on the sill," Taeyong said softly, pulling the window down behind him so the rain wouldn't blow in. Jaehyun could only stare open-mouthed at him, still in bewilderment to how on earth Taeyong got on the roof to sit outside his window.

Taeyong stood from the sill, picking at his nightshirt, the fabric making soft squelchy noises as he peeled it from his skin.

"I may have been in the rain too long," Taeyong muttered, sighing softly. He looked up to Jaehyun, eyes huge and dark, capturing the white glow of the moon. "...you're awfully quiet, Jae." 

"Quiet? Me?" Jaehyun scrubbed a hand through his hair, briskly walking over to Taeyong and slumping onto his bed. "I have to! My dad is a light sleeper and—"

"Hey, calm down." Taeyong whispered, stepping towards the younger. He sat on Jaehyun's lap, much to the younger's surprise. He sat so he faced Jaehyun, legs spread and resting either side of Jaehyun's thighs. Taeyong reached up and gently cupped the younger's face in his small and cold hands, thumbs ghosting over the swollen lip and bruises upon his cheek. "This is my fault, isn't it?" He murmured, leaning forwards so his forehead rested gently against Jaehyun's.

He let his eyes flutter shut, long black eyelashes casting delicate shadows across his pale cheeks. His warm breath quivered past his lips, the puffs of air hitting Jaehyun's red lips with each small breath.

Jaehyun licked his lips, arms encircling Taeyong's narrowed waist, pulling him closer. Taeyong's front was pulled flush against Jaehyun's, bare thighs resting against clothed thighs. His red lips barely brushed Taeyong's, but the minimal touch sent sparks of electricity shooting down his spine.

"It's not," the taller whispered softly against those sinful lips, gaze roaming over the soft features of Taeyong's face. Taeyong inhaled sharply, eyelashes fluttering as he opened his eyes, dark gaze baring straight into Jaehyun's.

"If I hadn't taken you out of the house, if I hadn't touched you, left a mark on you," he let his fingertips brush over the red blotch staining the skin of Jaehyun's neck. The younger shivered at the contact, arms tightening their hold around Taeyong, afraid to let go. Taeyong swallowed, breath shaky. "If I hadn't done anything, he wouldn't have touched you. Have hurt you."

Jaehyun frowned softly, hand trailing up the older's back, fingers tangling in his soft blonde locks. He gently pushed Taeyong's head closer, connecting their lips. Taeyong sighed softly, tongue immediately darting to lick at Jaehyun's lower lip. The younger let out a soft, muffled moan, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. 

Jaehyun parted his lips, and Taeyong's velvet tongue immediately licked its way inside the younger's wet cavern. Jaehyun's free hand squeezed tightly at Taeyong's hip, fingers clenching the wet, white fabric in his fist.

Taeyong pressed his palms flat to Jaehyun's broad chest, roughly pushing him back. Jaehyun tore his lips from the older's, gasping loudly as his back hit the bed. Taeyong straddled his waist, fingers splayed across the younger's chest.

Jaehyun let his gaze rake up Taeyong's surreal form, starting from his firm pale thighs that pressed to the tight pink boxers, trailing up Taeyong's stomach that was visible through the drenched white fabric of his shirt, before finally settling on Taeyong's own fiery gaze.

Taeyong leant over Jaehyun, locking his lips with his own again. Jaehyun snaked his arms around his narrow waist, thrusting his hips up to grind into the curve of Taeyong's flat ass. Taeyong let out a soft moan into the kiss, lips messy as they hungrily kissed at Jaehyun's own bruised lips.

Taeyong sat up, lips red and glistening with saliva. His eyes were lidded, lust swirling in those dark pools, pupils dilated. Jaehyun let his hands drop from around his waist as he licked his lips, watching as Taeyong began to unbutton his shirt. It was painfully slow, like unwrapping a present and not wanting to rip the paper.

Bit by bit, his pale skin was revealed to Jaehyun's hungry eyes, gaze devouring Taeyong. Taeyong peeled the saturated night shirt from his skin, slipping it off his shoulders sinfully slow. He dropped it to the wooden floor with a squelch, before grabbing Jaehyun's large hands in his. He brought the younger's hands to his abdomen to caress his cold and wet skin, breath slightly uneven.

"Warm me up."

Jaehyun growled lowly, hurriedly flipping them so Taeyong lay sprawled across the sheets, pinned beneath the younger. Jaehyun hungrily captured Taeyong's mouth in a searing kiss, warm hands roughly caressing Taeyong's half-naked body under him.

Wanton moans slipped from Taeyong's lips, Jaehyun's hot mouth swallowing each pretty sound. He pulled back slightly, lips curled into a smirk.

"You need to be quiet," he hushed, large hand roughly groping Taeyong through his pink boxers. Taeyong gasped, back arching up into Jaehyun, eyes flying wide. Taeyong's fingers grasped at the fabric of Jaehyun's shirt, panting heavily.

"So do you." Taeyong whispered, smirking. He shoved roughly against Jaehyun's chest, flipping them yet again. "I'm taking control tonight." He leant over Jaehyun's body, lips against the younger's ear. His breathy voice sent all the blood rushing to Jaehyun's groin, a shudder rippling across his body.

"Wh-what about your shoes? They'll leave marks on the bed..." Jaehyun mumbled, slightly dazed. Taeyong rolled his eyes, pushin himself up off the bed, placing one boot on the edge of the bed.

"Undo them for me, Jae." He asked softly. His legs seemed so much longer like this—Jaehyun just wanted to kiss his way along the pale skin. He nodded slowly, sitting up. He stared up at Taeyong's pretty flushed face as he grabbed the laces of his boots and pulled on them. They came undone, and he tugged at them further to loosen them. He pulled the boot off, dropping it onto the floor.

Taeyong's socks where white and only reached his ankles, Jaehyun thought they were cute. He pressed a soft kiss the the skin above his ankle. He felt Taeyong shiver, and he continued to lay soft butterfly kisses up along the soft skin of his leg. He nipped at the skin at his knee, kisses becoming wet as he licked his way up the inside of Taeyong's thigh.

The older's leg wobbled, small whines slipping from his lips. Jaehyun but at the tender skin of his thigh, hoping to leave a mark. Taeyong's fingers slipped into Jaehyun's hair, tugging him closer. Jaehyun's nose pressed to Taeyong's abdomen, and he inhaled the sweet yet musky scent of Taeyong's groin.

"I really want you." Jaehyun whispered, lips brushing against the bulge straining against the pink boxers. They were damp—Taeyong was extremely hard. Taeyong shuddered, fingers tightening their hold in Jaehyun's hair.

"You're the one who wanted me to remove my shoes." He mumbled, moving his leg away. Jaehyun almost whines out loud when Taeyong moved his leg. He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, gaze sadly following the delicate movement of Taeyong's leg. "Stop pouting, you'll have me soon enough." Taeyong lifted his other leg up, placing it on the bed. "Once you remove my other shoe." He smirked slyly, tilting his head.

Jaehyun swallowed thickly, shaking hands hurriedly untying the laces and tugging the boot off. He threw it over Taeyong's shoulder, before wrapping his arms around Taeyong's waist and tugging him onto the bed.

Taeyong gasped loudly, but quickly attacked Jaehyun's lips, hands roaming down down the younger's broad body.

"Off, off," He tugged at the shirt, whimpering the word loudly between heavy pants. Jaehyun grabbed at his shirt, hurriedly tugging it over his head and tossing it off the bed. Taeyong's hands roughly groped at Jaehyun's chest, his stomach, his sides—anywhere they could reach.

Jaehyun's soft moans were swallowed by Taeyong's hungry lips, head hazy with desire. Taeyong tore his lips from Jaehyun's, before he began to lay wet and sloppy kisses downJaehyun's gentle jawline.

Jaehyun was panting heavily, the arms encircling Taeyong's narrowed waist tightening. The older's lips sucked at the younger's left red nipple, biting at it. Jaehyun moaned loudly, muffling his noises with his arm. Taeyong but at the hard yet tender flesh of Jaehyun's chest, leaving angry red marks.

Taeyong tugged at Jaehyun's shorts, trying to pull them off. Jaehyun assisted the older in slipping them off, discarding them on the floor. Jaehyun was now laid bare on the bed beneath Taeyong, and he was blushing a bright, fiery red. His ears burned as red as his face.

"Do you have any lotion or anything?" Taeyong asked, out of breath. Jaehyun frowned, a little confused.

"In the top drawer of my desk is hand lotion," he answered quietly. "Why?" Taeyong shot him an amused look, before climbing off the bed and opening the drawer. He pulled out a small bottle of lotion then walked over to the bed.

"Jaehyun, my ass doesn't self-lubricate like a vagina does." Taeyong said flatly, his lips quirking up slightly. Jaehyun half-sat up, blushing profusely. His chest even blushed red, the red hickeys littering his chest blending into the blush. "Also, your dick is big, so I have to prepare myself."

"P-prepare yourself?" He stuttered, eyes flying wide. Taeyong chuckled softly hooking his thumbs into the band of his tight pink boxers, tugging them down slowly. His dick sprung free from it's tight confines, dripping precum. He slipped them off, leaving them discarded on the floor.

He crawled back onto the bed, hovering over Jaehyun. He spread his legs, knees either side of Jaehyun's hips.

"Yes Jaehyun, preparing myself," he squirted the lotion onto his fingers, shivering at the coldness of it. "I have to stretch myself so I can accomodate your dick." 

Jaehyun choked, flushing a darker red. "Wh-what?" Taeyong rolled his eyes, rubbing the lotion against his fingers to spread and warm it.

His hand reached down in between his legs, fingers tracing around his pink hole. He shuddered, inserting a finger. He inhaled sharply, pushing it in until his knuckles touched his ass. He moaned softly, head thrown back in pleasure.

Jaehyun's mouth fell open, dark gaze settled on the hand between Taeyong's thighs. Slowly, Taeyong began to push his finger in and out of himself, lips falling open in silent moans. Head tipped back, throat exposed, flawless.

Jaehyun groaned when Taeyong’s bony hand wrapped tightly around Jaehyun’s thick length, stroking it roughly. He too threw his head back, back arching slightly as Taeyong toyed with his leaking sex. 

Taeyong whimpered softly as he removed his fingers from his loose hole. Jaehyun watched with lust-filled lidded eyes as the older positioned himself over the younger’s cock, slowly lowering himself.

Jaehyun’s cock was enveloped in tight, tight heat, the most amazing feeling he had ever felt. It was completely surreal, it was so hot, he felt like he was burning. He groaned loudly, hands resting upon Taeyong’s hips. The older’s thick thighs trembled as he continued to push lower and lower until his flat ass was pressed flush to Jaehyun’s groin. 

His eyelids fluttered and his mouth fell open in a silent cry.

Jaehyun thought he looked beautiful. Skin damp and shining with sweat, light blonde hair clinging to his face and neck, lips red and puffy, nipples bitten and perked—yes, absolutely stunning. 

Taeyong leant over Jaehyun, latching his lips onto the younger’s chest, digging his teeth into the tender skin. Jaehyun moaned loudly, hand covering his mouth to conceal the sound. Taeyong continued to bite and suck hickeys into Jaehyun’s pale chest, leaving the younger squirming in delight at the sensation. The older then latched his lips onto Jaehyun’s, messily kissing him. It was wet, sloppy, and oh so nice. Jaehyun whimpered when Taeyong clenched around him, hands resting against the younger’s pectorals.

“You’re so cute,” Taeyong whispered softly against his lips, saliva glistening on his own.

“Says you,” Jaehyun grinned, experimentally thrusting his hips up. Taeyong’s breath stuttered and he cried out. Jaehyun tangled his finger’s into Taeyong’s sweaty locks, smashing their lips together to swallow the cries and whimpers erupting from his throat.

Jaehyun smirked against his lips, the older slamming himself down onto Jaehyun’s cock. He cried out again, obviously hitting that sweet spot inside him. His thighs trembled, whimpers and pants breaking past his bruised lips.

“I’m going to take over,” Jaehyun whispered seductively, pushing against the older and quickly flipping them. Taeyong lay sprawled beneath the younger, back arching off the bed and clenching tightly around Jaehyun.

He began to thrust roughly and unevenly into the older’s tight hole, pulling muffled mewls and whimpers from the boy beneath him. He angled himself so he hit Taeyong’s prostate, the older biting his wrist to stop from screaming. 

“Fuck, you’re so, so tight,” Jaehyun moaned, hips snapping and slapping against Taeyong’s ass. He could feel his climax rapidly approaching—he was always quick to come. 

Taeyong was crying, eyes scrunched shut in ecstasy. “You...feel...so...good...ahh...ahn...” Taeyong moaned out between heavy whimpered pants. Jaehyun leant over the older and licked at the tears on his cheek, before messily kissing him again. Taeyong loosely wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck, aching cock rubbing between his and Jaehyun’s stomachs, the sweet friction driving him over the edge. 

He cried out into Jaehyun’s mouth, thick white strings of cum coating his stomach and chest. He arched his back, stomach pressing up against Jaehyun’s as he came, the sticky cum staining the younger’s pale stomach. 

The younger swallowed the cry, a loud moan breaking from his own throat as he felt Taeyong constrict tightly around him. 

“Ah, fuck,” he pulled away as he came into Taeyong, filling him to the brim with thick seed. He pulled out and collapsed to the side, panting heavily and covered in sweat.

Taeyong whimpered softly, touching absentmindedly at the come on his chest. He sighed deeply, rolling onto his side and curling up against Jaehyun’s side.

“Considering you _were_ a virgin, you were very good,” Taeyong whispered softly, fingers dancing gently across Jaehyun’s chest, gaze washing over the red blotches blooming across his chest.

“Thank you,” Jaehyun chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to the older’s forehead. “You’re not too bad yourself, considering you aren’t one.”

Taeyong gasped dramatically, slapping the younger’s chest. “So cheeky,” he teased, grinning. Jaehyun looked to the cum on his stomach then to the cum on Taeyong’s chest.

“Let me go get a wipe,” he sat up, Taeyong’s arms falling from his chest to land on the end limply. He stood up, stumbling a bit, before walking over to the desk and opening a drawer. He pulled out a couple of packets of KFC wet wipes, and Taeyong snickered from the bed.

“You have wipes that you kept from KFC?” he asked, giggling cutely. Jaehyun stuck his tongue out at him, placing the packet in his teeth and tearing it open. He spat the wrapper out of his mouth and grabbing the wet tissue inside. He unfolded it and rubbed it down his stomach and limp cock, cleaning the dried cum off his skin.

He dumped that in the bin under the desk and tore open another one, walking over to Taeyong. He wiped down the older’s stomach and then froze.

“What do I do about the...uh...in your...?” He asked, cheeks burning bright red. Taeyong snickered, rolling onto his back and spreading his legs.

“Give it here,” he gestured for the wipe, and the younger handed it to him. Taeyong then proceeded to wipe at the cum that stained his thighs before using his fingers to push the tissue inside himself to clean out the come. He moaned softly as he did so, but it was over as quickly as it started. 

He sat up and stood up, walking over to the bin and dumping it inside. He turned to face Jaehyun who was lying on the bed again. He lay on his side so he faced Taeyong. 

“You’re not...going to leave, are you?” Jaehyun asked softly, eyes a little sad. Taeyong chuckled and walked back over to the bed, crawling onto the mattress and curling up against the younger.

“No, of course not.” He reached down the grab the blanket, draping it around his and Jaehyun’s naked bodies. Taeyong buried his nose into the crook of Jaehyun’s neck, arms wrapping around the younger’s chest to pull him closer.

Jaehyun nuzzled his nose into Taeyong’s hair, arms encircling around the older’s narrow waist. Taeyong let his eyelids flutter closed, calm breath fanning gently across Jaehyun’s moistened lips. The younger ran his tongue over his lips, gaze trained on the older’s pretty face.

“...hey Taeyong?” He asked quietly, voice uncertain.

“Mm?” The older hummed softly, eyes staying shut. Jaehyun inhaled shakily, leaning closer to gently press his lips to Taeyong’s soft, pink lips. Taeyong opened his eyes, pulling back slightly, lips barely brushing against Jaehyun’s.

“I...would it be bad if I said that...” he swallowed nervously, gaze flitting elsewhere.

“Said what, Jae?” The older brought his hand up and gently grasped the younger’s chin in his hand, tilting his head down so their noses bumped. A tender smile graced Taeyong’s lips, a simple gesture, yet to Jaehyun, it was everything.

“...would it be bad if I said...said that I loved you?” He nervously asked, voice tight as he spoke. Taeyong’s smile widened, white teeth now on display.

“No, it’s not bad at all.” He leant forwards and captured the younger’s red lips in his own. Jaehyun smiled into the kiss, pulling Taeyong closer.

“Thank you, Yong,” he whispered gently, pulling away. They were still barely a hair’s breadth away from each other’s lips. Taeyong smiled gently, relaxing in the younger’s hold, eyes fluttering shut once again.

“Now, let me sleep. I’m tired,” he mumbled drowsily, causing Jaehyun to just chuckle softly. Taeyong curled into Jaehyun, and he quickly succumbed to the tenderness of sleep. Jaehyun remained barely awake, just studying the older’s peaceful face.

He smiled softly, sleep consuming him, Taeyong’s pretty face painting his mind.

 

* * *

 

The sunlight streamed through the curtains, leaving golden streaks painted across Jaehyun's face. His eyelids fluttered, rolling onto his side. His arm lay resting around warm skin, another body lying beside him. Jaehyun smiled softly, shuffling closer to Taeyong so his bare front was pressed flush against the older's naked back.

Taeyong shifted, rolling over to face Jaehyun. His blonde hair was mussed, eyelids droopy. He had red lines etched onto his face where the pillow had pressed into his skin. He licked his lips, small hand resting gently against Jaehyun's broad chest.

"You're so warm." He mumbled softly, pink lips quirking up in a delicate smile. Jaehyun's arm around his waist tightened its hold, burying his nose in Taeyong's soft hair.

"I guess I am." He whispered. He glanced over at his clock then frowned. "My dad will be up here to tell me good morning before he leaves for work," Taeyong frowned too, "You should go."

Taeyong sighed and pushed himself away from Jaehyun, climbing out of the bed. Jaehyun stared at Taeyong's back as he bent over to pick up his discarded boxers and nightshirt off the floor. He swallowed thickly, gaze trailing over the older's delicate features and firm ass.

Taeyong slipped the boxers back on, still facing away from Jaehyun. He slid his (now dry) nightshirt onto his shoulders, slowly buttoning it up, his skin hiding from Jaehyun's perpetual gaze.

He turned to face Jaehyun, frowning. "I'm not leaving. When he comes in, I'll hide."

Jaehyun sighed, sitting up. The duvet slipped from his torso, bare chest golden in the sun's warm rays. Taeyong's eyes dipped to the hickeys littered on Jaehyun's chest—marks he left last night—before staring back at the younger's face again.

"What's the big deal? He won't find me. I want to stay with you, Jaehyun." He said softly. Jaehyun frowned, scrubbing a hand through his brown locks.

"My dad. If he finds you..." he trailed off, swallowing thickly. "This was a bad idea. Fuck." He buried his face in his hands, scrunching his eyes shut. Taeyong opened his mouth to speak, but the door handle jiggling noisily interrupted him.

The colour drained from Jaehyun's face as his father began to scream. It was muffled by the door, but it was loud. Taeyong threw a shirt to Jaehyun before he dashed into the huge walk-in wardrobe, shutting the door quietly behind him.

As the wardrobe door clicked shut, the bedroom door burst open. Jaehyun had just slipped his shirt on, covering the hickeys marking his chest. His father stood angrily in the doorway, steam literally blowing from his ears. He was red in the face—he was furious.

"You know the rules, Jaehyun," he growled lowly, the gravelly voice sending shivers shooting down Jaehyun's spine. "No locked doors in the house."

Jaehyun nodded slowly, swallowing thickly. "I didn't lock it, it must've locked itself last night. I'm sorry." He said softly, his voice trembling. His father seemed to calm down a little by this statement, walking over to Jaehyun slowly. He bent down to press a chaste kiss to Jaehyun's hair. The younger flinched, shoulders hunching.

"You know I love you." His father whispered, voice sickly sweet. Slowly, Jaehyun nodded once. "Good. I'll see you this afternoon. Don't go anywhere."

"I won't."

Jaehyun's father sauntered out, and Taeyong did not emerge from the wardrobe until the front door slammed shut and he could hear the locks click. He stared at the door, frowning.

"Your dad is creepy as hell." He commented, shuddering. Jaehyun sighed, sliding out of the bed. He reached out to grab his discarded shorts from off the floor, slipping them on.

"He is my dad, though," Jaehyun muttered sourly. Taeyong looked at him, matching his frown.

"You don't look anything like him..." Taeyong trailed off.

"I didn't look like my mother either." Jaehyun said quietly, leaning back on his hands, staring inquisitively at the older.

"And...he still kisses you good morning?" Taeyong sat on the windowsill—the one that faced his house. "My parents stopped that long before I moved out." This got Jaehyun's attention.

"...what do you mean moved out?" He asked. "Aren't you living with them here?" He gestured to the house next door. Taeyong smiled bitterly.

"My parents disowned me when I came out. I moved in with my sister, brother in law and niece next door." He tilted his head. "The people you saw getting out of the car on the first day were my sister and her husband."

"...oh, I'm sorry." Jaehyun mumbled softly. Taeyong waved his hand, brushing it off.

"It's fine. I don't want pity. I hated my parents anyway." He leant back on his hands, staring at the ceiling. His neck was stretched, jawline in clear view.

"Why?" Jaehyun asked. Taeyong's gaze fell on the younger, but he didn't move his head.

"Why?" Taeyong repeated, letting his chin drop as he stared at the floor. "No reason." He said bluntly. Jaehyun frowned at the bitterness of his words, but let it go.

Awkward silence filled the room, and Jaehyun hated it. The thick atmosphere strangled him, no words poised on his tongue to speak. He was at an utter loss for words. Taeyong was a mystery to him—one he was eager to unravel. He had seen the older's naughty side, his confident side—but he had seen his soft and sweet side too. He wanted to see Taeyong's insecure and sad side, he wanted to know what the older looked like when miserable.

It wasn't a nice thought, but he'd only ever seen the other male with a smirk, a grin, or a smile on his lips. Or, his face consumed with ecstasy, pupils blown wide and lips fallen open in loud cries and wanton moans.

He really wanted to see Taeyong with teary eyes and wet cheeks, with a lost or forlorn look etched into his pretty features. He wanted to see every side to Taeyong, even one he tried to convince himself he wouldn't want to see.

"Say, Jaehyun," Taeyong broke the silence, staring absentmindedly at the ceiling. Jaehyun raised his perpetual gaze to Taeyong, frowning.

"Mm?" He hummed in response.

"What exactly does your father do for a living?"

Jaehyun cocked his head to one side in confusion. Why was Taeyong enquiring about his father? "...a teacher, why?"

This seemed to grab the older's attention. "Do you know if he works in a high school? What subject he teaches?" He leant forwards elbows resting on his thighs.

Jaehyun blinked in confusion. "He doesn't talk to my about it that much," he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I think he's a high school maths teacher." He stared at the older, who wa staring at the ground in shock. "What? What's wrong?" He stood and walked over to the sill, seating himself beside Taeyong.

It was a tight fit with both of them there, but neither of them could care less. Bare thighs brushing against one another, Jaehyun stared down at the smaller male in confusion.

"Your father, I knew I recognised him." Taeyong mumbled to himself, running a hand through his blonde locks.

"Taeyong, you're not making any sense." Jaehyun interrupted Taeyong's rambling, grabbing his arm gently. Taeyong silenced himself, looking up at Jaehyun.

"So, the other day, I met your father," Taeyong said, voice tight. "I was waiting at the bus stop to take me to my job, and he came and sat beside me. He greeted me, called me by my name. My full name." Taeyong paused, hesitating. "I was a little freaked out, so I stood up and moved away from him. I glanced back to him and he was checking me out." He grimaced, eyebrows furrowing.

"...are you sure that was my father?" Jaehyun asked incredulously. "My father hates anything to with...checking out or sex or anything like that."

Taeyong shot Jaehyun a glare. "Jaehyun, I think I know when someone is checking me out. He was looking me up and down like I was a mouse and he was a fox." He sighed loudly. "I recognised him, but I couldn't put my finger on a name, until you told me his profession today." 

"...and?" Jaehyun was kind of sceptical—what on earth was Taeyong talking about?

"His name is Kim Gilsoo, yes?" Taeyong inquired, staring dead-on at the younger. His gaze was hard, and Jaehyun had a hard time looking away. It only clicked in his mind that Taeyong just named his father without him telling the older what his name was.

"Y-yeah." Was all he could choke out.

"He was my maths teacher when I attended the public high school in the area," Taeyong leaned back on his hands again. "He was my maths teacher in years seven through to nine."

Jaehyun was just trying to process this information. "...what does this have to do with anything?" Taeyong looked at the younger again, and his gaze now was unreadable. His lips were tugged into a frown, and he seemed...on edge?

"I think, and so do the police," at the mention of the police, Jaehyun stiffened, "that your father was involved with the disappearance of a boy five years ago."

Jaehyun felt anger bubbling up inside him. How dare Taeyong accuse his father of something so horrible? He knew his father was strange and creepy, but he wasn't evil!

"Taeyong—"

"Does he have a study?" Taeyong interrupted before Jaehyun could snap at him. Jaehyun's jaw fell slack, nodding his head slowly.

"Yeah, he does, but—"

"Alright then!" Taeyong stood from the sill, dashing out into the hallway. "Where is it?" He called back to Jaehyun, who just remained on the sill, shocked.

"W-wait! I'm not allowed in there! Taeyong!" He chased Taeyong down the hallway, and froze when he saw Taeyong crouched in front of the locked door to his father's study. "How'd you find it so quickly?" He asked, heart hammering loudly in his chest. Taeyong poked something small and pointy through the keyhole, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"There's only two locked doors in this hallway. One's your father's room, I'm guessing, and the other is his study," he stood once the door clicked unlocked, and he pushed it open. It creaked loudly, the sound echoing through the empty house. Jaehyun flinched at the sound, almost expecting his father to come racing up those stairs to hit him with the belt.

"Jaehyun...you need to get your ass in here," came Taeyong's voice from inside the study, "now." His voice was gravelly, low, he was freaked out.

Jaehyun slowly approached the study, anxiety crippling him. He stepped into the room, the atmosphere heavy and cold, blanketing him like snow. His eyes widened as they glanced over the room, jaw falling slack in shock.

Strewn up around the room were photographs and newspaper clippings—all of missing boys. The newspaper clippings all read in big letters, “MISSING”, following with a picture of a young boy. Jaehyun looked around the clippings and he realised they were all of two different boys. One was of a fourteen-year-old boy with a beautiful smile, and the other was of a barely one-year-old boy.

Taeyong stood at the desk against the wall, hands frantically pushing through a bunch of photographs on the desk. He looked to Jaehyun, eyes wide.

“I knew it,” he whispered. Jaehyun’s own eyes were blown wide, and he looked to the photographs on the desk and frowned. They were a mix of two boys, one being the boy in the missing newspaper clippings, and the other being a lithe boy with black hair.

“Knew what? Who are these guys?” Jaehyun asked quietly, and Taeyong inhaled shakily. He pointed to one of the newspaper clippings.

“That’s Nakamoto Yuta.” He said, voice trembling. “He...was my best friend before he vanished.” 

Jaehyun froze, gaze trapped on the back of Taeyong’s head as he stared at the newspaper clipping. The older reached out and tore the page from the wall, holding it in his quivering hands.

“Your father was a suspect. Now I know it was him.”

“...this doesn’t prove anything,” Jaehyun mumbled, voice tight. Taeyong scrunched the newspaper article up and pegged it at the wall.

“Jaehyun. Look at the photographs on this desk.” He gestured to the Polaroid photos, and Jaehyun peered at them. It was the same boy. “These are of Yuta. Your father was stalking him, look!” He picked up one, showing it to Jaehyun. It was a photograph of “Yuta” sitting in a library, immersed in a book. “It’s not just photos of him,” he whispered, picking up another photo.

Jaehyun felt his blood run as cold as ice, choking on his voice. The photograph was of a younger Taeyong walking on a sidewalk with a huge backpack on his back and uniform adorning his body.

Taeyong looked to the newspaper clippings again. He grabbed another one, the one of a different boy, the infant.

“Jung Yoonoh...” Taeyong frowned, reading it aloud. “‘Was taken from public hospital on February 28th, 1997.’” He looked to Jaehyun, eyes wide. He studied the younger’s face, causing him to shuffle on his feet awkwardly. “No wonder you don’t look like your dad.”

“Huh?” Jaehyun absentmindedly asked, voice hoarse. “What do you mean?” He licked his dry lips, an unsettling feeling pooling in his stomach.

“This baby is you, Jaehyun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah it’s been ages....anyway...plot twist? What are your thoughts on this twist? And the terrible smut?


	3. Chapter 3

" _That baby is you, Jaehyun._ " 

Taeyong's words echoed in Jaehyun's mind, his head swimming as everything clicked. He stumbled back, leaning against the wall for support. Taeyong frowned, stepping forwards and gently placing his hand on Jaehyun's arm. 

"It all makes sense now--" Jaehyun breathed, voice hoarse. "Why my dad was so 'protective', why he lost his mind after mum died, why he kept photos of  _him_ ," he pointed to the photos of Yuta strewn across the desk, "around the house." He pressed his back to the wall, sliding down it until his ass hit the cold floor. 

Taeyong gazed at him sadly, crouching in front of him. "I'm sorry for just springing this on you, Jae," he mumbled softly, regretfully. Jaehyun shook his head, choking on his breath. 

"N-no, I had to find out sooner or later," he exhaled shakily. "What I don't get is why he was obsessed with you or your friend. He only ever used to tell me how love between two males was disgusting, yet here he is, stalking and probably murdering young boys--" he stumbled on his words, tears finally drooling from his eyes, leaving clear streaks down his cheeks. 

Taeyong leant closer, gently cupping Jaehyun's cheek. He stroked his thumb across Jaehyun's tender cheek, smudging the tear into his skin. 

"It's not fair," Jaehyun sobbed, reaching out to grasp at Taeyong. Taeyong obliged with Jaehyun's wordless command, letting the younger male wrap his arms around his middle, burying his face into Taeyong's stomach as he cried. Taeyong knelt on his knees, pressing a chaste kiss to Jaehyun's soft hair. 

"Shh," Taeyong shushed softly, petting Jaehyun's hair gently. "I know it's not, baby." 

Jaehyun keened at the pet name, pulling his face back from Taeyong's middle. His nightshirt was damp over his tummy where Jaehyun had buried his face. He brought his hands back around to unbutton the lower half of Taeyong's shirt, pushing it back to reveal the older's flat, flawless stomach. When his hot skin came into contact with the cold air of the office, Taeyong inhaled sharply, staring down at Jaehyun in confusion. 

The younger leant forwards, attaching his lips to the tender skin of Taeyong's tummy, pressing a kiss to the soft skin. Taeyong shivered, tangling his fingers in Jaehyun's hair. Jaehyun's kisses along the older's torso became more frivolous, sloppy and wet. They were desperate, teeth nipping at the sensitive flesh, Taeyong moaned softly, his breath beginning to become ragged. 

"Jae...do you really want to do this now?" Taeyong asked, slightly out of breath. Jaehyun froze, arms tightening their hold around Taeyong's narrow waist. "Come on, let's go back to your room." 

Jaehyun agreed, letting the older go. He stood, not bothering to button up his shirt. he held a hand out for Jaehyun, which the younger gratefully accepted. Taeyong hoisted the younger up before he turned back to look at the photos of him and Yuta strewn across the desk. He walked back over, moving some out of the way, studying them. Jaehyun watched his back, watched the muscles move delicately beneath the thin fabric of his shirt. 

Taeyong halted, holding up a photo in his hand. Jaehyun stepped closer to Taeyong to peer at it, feeling his blood run as cold as ice. 

It was a photo of him, asleep in his bed. 

It was dated from the other night. 

"It seems he has a thing for you, too." Taeyong whispered, voice cracking. "You can't stay here, Jae." He dropped the photo back on the desk, turning his attention to the desktop sitting on the desk. Taeyong frowned, pulling the wheelie chair out from under the desk and delicately sitting himself down on it. Jaehyun just watched him as he turned on the screen for the desktop, the screen lighting up with the sign-in page. "Jaehyun, can you grab my boots for me please?" Taeyong turned his head back slightly to look at Jaehyun as he spoke. 

Jaehyun nodded dumbly, turning and hurriedly walking back to his bedroom. He pulled Taeyong's boots out from under his bed, heading back to the office. He offered them to the older once he was back in the office, and Taeyong accepted them, slipping them onto his feet and doing up the laces. 

"Sorry, I just don't really like walking around bare-foot." Taeyong said softly, turning his attention back to the desktop, typing in a password. Jaehyun blinked in confusion. 

"But you're wearing socks?" 

Taeyong ignored him, the computer denying access after the older had put in the password. He sighed in irate, typing in another one. This time, it worked, letting him in. Jaehyun raised an eyebrow, wiping at his sore eyes. 

"What password did you use?" 

"Jung Yoonoh, 14, oh 2, 97, no spaces." Taeyong answered, and Jaehyun shuddered. That was his birthday. He averted his gaze, but when Taeyong gasped loudly, he looked back at the screen. 

He wished he hadn't. 

It was a live-stream video of his bedroom. 

The camera seemed to be up in the top left corner, having a birds'-eye-view of the entire room. Taeyong frantically tapped some keys and found saved videos of the live stream. When it was dark, the camera activated night vision, so everything could still be seen. This video was of Jaehyun sitting at his window, jacking off to what Jaehyun presumed was Taeyong. 

The first night Taeyong was here. 

Jaehyun's mouth fell open in shock, eyes blowing wide. Taeyong clicked on another video--and this time, it was of last night. 

Taeyong leapt back from the desktop with a choked scream, breath ragged, heart erratic. 

"You definitely can't stay here." Taeyong whispered, voice hoarse. They both stared at the video of them making out and making love on the bed, Jaehyun's stomach churning with disgust. "We're going back to my place and we're calling the cops." 

Taeyong turned to walk away, but froze and let out a horrifying scream. Jaehyun jumped, spinning around. His heart stopped, and he felt bile rising in his throat. 

"Oh, are you now?" Jaehyun's father asked, a wicked grin spreading on his lips. Taeyong grabbed for Jaehyun's arm, backing away from the doorway where the psychotic man stood. Jaehyun stepped protectively in front of Taeyong, but his own knees felt like jelly. He felt like he was going to collapse. "Neither of you are going anywhere." 

Taeyong's back hit the wall, and he whimpered softly, hand clutching tightly at Jaehyun's arm. The man in the doorway's grin widened to a sickening degree, stepping closer to the two boys pressed to the wall. 

"Don't come any closer!" Jaehyun shouted, holding an arm out in front of Taeyong. 

"Oh? Why's that?" The man asked, voice dark. "I've been searching for him for four years, and now that he's in my grasp, I'm supposed to give up?" He chuckled darkly, the sound making Jaehyun's heart thump painfully against his rib cage. 

"Why though? You used to tell me you hated anything to do with this kind of thing--now I find out that you probably molested and kidnapped an innocent boy, used to stalk that boy's best friend, and spy on me!" Jaehyun yelled, voice cracking at the end. The man tilted his head, thinking the boy's words over. 

"Well, my wife couldn't have children, for starters. So I got her one." 

Jaehyun felt sick to his stomach. 

"She used to suppress my urges," the man chortled humorlessly. "My urges to fuck you, Yoonoh." 

The words, plus the use of his birth name, stabbed Jaehyun's heart like little needles. "Wh-what?" 

"When she died, it took everything I had to keep my hands off you. So, I locked you in the house so I could always, always watch you." Jaehyun choked back bile, his grip on Taeyong tightening. The smaller male flinched, glancing worriedly between Jaehyun and the man in the doorway. "So, I became a teacher. Then, I met this little beauty and his friend here." He gestured to Taeyong, letting his gaze wander up and down Taeyong's body. The smaller male was pretty much exposed in his boots, small skin-tight boxers and half-unbuttoned nightshirt. Taeyong shrunk away from his perpetual and predatory gaze. 

"What did you do to Yuta?" Jaehyun asked, his voice low, gravelly. He already dreaded the answer. 

"What do you think I did to Yuta?" The man asked in a sickly sweet voice. "I finally got to touch him. I finally got to hear him scream and beg for mercy, for me to let him go. I finally got to wrap my hands around his pretty throat--too bad I bashed his head in with a rock. He didn't get to enjoy my fucking." 

Taeyong screamed, pushing past Jaehyun, launching himself at the sick, twisted man. Jaehyun reached out in a blind panic to grab Taeyong, holding the smaller male back from the psychotic man standing before them. 

"How could you do that to him?" Taeyong screamed, tears pouring down his face. The man shrugged, no remorse whatsoever evident on his face. 

"Because I felt like it." 

Taeyong glanced over to the desk, realising there was a pair of scissors lying on the wood. He looked back to the man who was blabbing on about "how good Yuta's dead body felt", before rage and adrenaline pumped through his veins, tipping him over the edge. He tore himself from Jaehyun's grip, snatching the scissors off the desk. He dashed forwards, stabbing the scissors deep into the man's shoulder. 

He cried out in pain, falling to his knees. Taeyong grabbed Jaehyun's hand, dragging him out of the office. Jaehyun glanced back at his "father" as Taeyong pulled him down the stairs. The older collapsed at the bottom, legs giving out. He held a hand to his mouth, feeling like he was going to throw up. 

Jaehyun quickly helped Taeyong up, dragging him to the front door. Jaehyun rummaged through the drawers in the cabinet by the door for the keys of the locks. 

"They're not here!" He gasped, panicking. Taeyong began to try and twist the doorknob himself, jiggling it and trying to yank it open with force. 

"Looking for these?" 

The two boys froze, looking up the stairs where Jaehyun's "father" stood at the top, bleeding profusely from his shoulder, dangling a set of keys mockingly in front of them. Taeyong felt all the air leave his lungs when he noticed the gun in the man's left hand. 

The man raised it, pulling the trigger. A bang, and Jaehyun grabbed for Taeyong, yanking him away from the front door. The older grunted in pain, letting himself be pulled along by the younger. The man continued to fire shots at them as they ran down the hall. His loud footsteps thumping on the stairs echoed throughout the house, matching the loud thrums of Jaehyun's heart. 

He dashed into the downstairs bathroom, pulling Taeyong in behind him and slamming the door shut, locking it behind him.

He could hear his "father" walking slowly up the hallway, "Jaehyun~ What have I said about slamming and locking doors in my house?" He spoke in a menacing, sickly sweet voice, making Jaehyun's blood turn to ice. 

He turned to Taeyong, then felt his world stop. Taeyong sat against the far wall, slumped over. Blood stained his nightshirt, dripping down his torso and pooling beneath him on the white tiles. Jaehyun screamed, dashing over to Taeyong, scrambling to press his hands to the huge wound. Taeyong didn't move, didn't flinch--he was motionless. Jaehyun began to panic, breath erratic as he shook the older's shoulders, screaming Taeyong's name. Taeyong's head lolled back, and Jaehyun felt all the breath leave his lungs. He sobbed, cradling Taeyong in his arms, enveloping him--protecting him. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whimpered over and over again into Taeyong's sweaty hair, holding him close. 

The bangs on the door began to grow louder, before yet another gunshot, and the doorknob was blown apart. The door swung open, and there stood Jaeyun's "father", a sick and demented smile twisted into his lips. 

"Aw," his eyes fell upon Taeyong, unconscious and bleeding, in Jaehyun's protective embrace. "How unfortunate for him."

Jaehyun grit his teeth, anger bubbling up inside him like a volcano, ready to erupt. He ignored the faint wailing of sirens as he stood up, letting Taeyong's body flop onto it's side. He screamed in anger, tears streaming down his red cheeks as he threw himself at the man he once called "father". 

His father panicked, firing twice more at Jaehyun. The bangs were blurred, the bullets tearing into his flesh not deterring him one bit as he wrapped his hands around the man's throat. He knocked them both back, him sitting on the man's chest, repeatedly bashing his head into the tiles, hands still tight around the man's throat. 

"Die! Die! Go to hell!" He screamed, anger flooding his veins. 

Everything that man did was disgusting and he did not deserve to live. No, this man deserved to rot in hell. 

One final bash to the head, and the man's body went limp. Jaehyun let go of his neck, leaning back, panting and sobbing loudly. He collapsed to his side, the pain in his torso alight with a horrible burn. 

The last thing he saw before he fell into unconsciousness was people in police uniforms flooding the bathroom, shouts blurred. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jaehyun fluttered open his eyes, the room a blinding white. His mouth tasted of plastic, and he had tubes sticking up his nose. He looked around, neck stiff. He froze when he saw a body in the bed next to him, surrounded by beautiful flowers and bright cards. His blonde hair shone in the sunlight streaming through the windows, his lightly tanned skin glowing. Tubes protruded from his nose, breath calm. His chest rose and fell with each small breath, the heart monitor beside him beeping steadily. 

Even like this, Taeyong still looked beautiful. 

Jaehyun raised a trembling arm, trying to reach out to him. A long tube with a drip stuck into his hand prevented him from reaching out further to Taeyong. He began to drily sob, calling for Taeyong in a hoarse, broken voice. 

His heart monitor's steady beeping began to pick up pace, and before he knew it, his arm fell limp and his world faded to empty darkness once again.

 

* * *

 

 

When Jaehyun awoke this time, he didn't feel as heavy. He forced himself to sit up, despite his weak and trembling arms screaming in protest. He looked over to where was laying--he was awake. 

Relief flooded his veins, his heart thumping and swelling in joy. He tried to call out for Taeyong, but all that escaped his throat was a raw gargle. 

Nevertheless, the beautiful boy looked up, doe eyes widening when they laid on Jaehyun. Hope and happiness swirled in his dark eyes, an ethereal smile gracing his pale lips. 

"Jaehyun!" he called, his voice raspy. However it still sounded perfect to Jaehyun. 

"T-Taeyong..." Jaehyun whispered, throat scratchy. 

"I thought you'd never wake up," Taeyong smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. They became glassy with unshed tears, the boy slipping out of the hospital bed. he stumbled a bit, and Jaheyun panicked. He ignored the heart monitor beeping obnoxiously, watching as Taeyong slowly made his way over to the bed. The beds were only two metres apart--Jaehyun was eternally grateful for that. 

Taeyong reached out and held Jaehyun's hand, stroking it tenderly with his thumb. 

"I thought..." Taeyong whimpered softly, the tears now leaking down his hallowed and pale cheeks. "I thought you died." He sobbed softly, holding Jaehyun's hand to his face, squeezing it tightly, afraid to let go. Jaehyun curled his fingers gently around Taeyong's, smiling softly, paying no heed to the tears dripping down his cheeks. 

"No...I'd...never...leave you..." Jaehyun choked out, bringing Taeyong's small hand to his lips, gently pressing a chaste kiss to the skin. Taeyong broke down, falling limp against the bed. 

"You're too good, Jaehyun." He cried, and Jaehyun couldn't understand what was going on. Taeyong looked up at Jaehyun, finally looking him in the eye. His huge eyes were filled to the brim with tears, regret and pain swirling in the dark depths. 

"Taeyong...?" 

Taeyong swallowed thickly, giving Jaehyun's hand a squeeze, holding it with both his hands. "...my parents are coming to get me." 

Jaehyun's eyes widened, and his heart stopped. "Wh-what?" 

"They're taking me back to my old place, my old town." Taeyong's lips wobbled, his voice cracking. "They're taking me to the hospital there, before they're making me move back in with them." 

"But...but why?" Jaehyun cried, other hand grasping for Taeyong. "I thought you said they hated you." He whimpered, words spilling from his lips before he could stop them. Taeyong smiled bitterly at him through the tears. 

"Apparently they don't." 

"But...you can't..." Jaehyun sobbed again, grasping at Taeyong's hospital gown. "You can't leave me! I don't have anyone else!" 

Taeyong leant forwards, gently cupping Jaehyun's face in his small hands. Jaehyun eyed the drip in Taeyong's left hand, gaze trailing along the long tube. 

He did this to Taeyong. The only reason Taeyong is here is because of him. 

"Jaehyun, I don't want to leave you either." Taeyong whispered softly, leaning closer, pressing their foreheads together. Jaehyun let his eyes flutter shut, and he knew Taeyong's eyes were closed, too. "I can't go against them." He murmured, lips brushing gently against Jaehyun's. Jaehyun pressed himself closer, connecting their lips. 

It was messy, it was a clash of teeth and tongue, it was sloppy. It was full of love, loss and regret. Taeyong wrapped his arms around Jaehyun's neck, holding him closer. 

"Please don't ever let me go," Taeyong mumbled against his lips, cheeks wet with tears. Jaehyun nodded slowly, inhaling sharply, trying to cease the waterfall of tears. "I'll come back for you. I promise." He let go, stepping back away from Jaehyun. The door opened, and people Jaehyun didn't recognise walked in. They were all trying to usher Taeyong into a wheelchair, telling him that they were leaving now. The nurses began to remove the heart monitor chord and drip, but the whole time, Taeyong stared at Jaehyun, his gaze full of agony. 

They began to wheel him out, and Jaehyun reached out for him, crying his name. Taeyong looked back at him, fresh tears falling down his face. 

"I love you." Was the last thing Taeyong said to Jaehyun before he disappeared. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jaehyun's house had never felt so empty and alone. He didn't want to go back, but he had no where else to go. He walked back into his bedroom, staring out the window to Taeyong's old bedroom. He almost expected Taeyong to walk into his line of sight, naked, drying his hair with a towel. 

He choked back a sob, stumbling over to his bed and collapsing into it. It was cold, and his stitches hurt. 

But most of all, he missed Taeyong. He wanted to hold the smaller male again, he wanted to kiss him. Their farewell kiss was not pleasant--it was painful. His memories of Taeyong were painful. Everything in his bedroom reminded him of Taeyong. The now-dry wet wipes in the bin. The bed. The window. 

Taeyong promised he'd come back for him. But when? 

Jaehyun sat at his window, watching the seasons roll past. Every night when he came home from school, he'd sit at his window and stare at Taeyong's old bedroom. 

Three summers, two winters went by. No sign of Taeyong. 

Jaehyun slumped in the swing, staring at his hands in his lap. Three years had gone by, and Jaehyun was no longer a child. He graduated with the highest score in his SAT exam, and was accepted into Seoul Performing Arts University. But he didn't want to go. He wanted to wait for Taeyong. 

Did Taeyong forget about him? 

Most likely. Taeyong was a beautiful man, he was sure to find someone new and move on. 

The thought of Taeyong crying someone else's name in ecstasy, squirming in delight beneath someone else made him angry. He gripped the chains of the swing tighter, looking up to stare at the tunnel where he and Taeyong had their first kiss. And where he got to love Taeyong's body for the first time. 

He began to cry softly, head dropping down to stare at his thighs. 

Taeyong wasn't coming back. 

He wiped at his eyes, sniffling softly. Soft footsteps approached the swingset, and Jaehyun assumed it was a child wanting the swing, so he stood, raising his gaze.

But instead, his mouth fell agape and his heart leapt into his throat. 

"Hello, Jaehyun," Taeyong smiled, eyes glossy. Jaehyun could only stare--Taeyong looked even more beautiful than he last remembered. He wasn't as thin as he was, now having slight muscle clinging to his slim frame, although his waist was still beautifully narrowed. His hair was now a fiery red, his fringe long and silky. His eyebrow had a slit in it, and his lips were dark with gloss. "Jaehyun--" 

Taeyong was cut off when Jaehyun leapt forwards, enveloping the smaller male in his arms. He picked Taeyong up, swinging him around, tears now flowing freely down his cheeks. When he let Taeyong stand again, he immediately pressed their lips together, wrapping his arms around the smaller's waist. Jaehyun knew he had gotten taller again, as he was hunching more over Taeyong--but he didn't care. 

Taeyong was in his arms once again. 

The kiss was perfect, everything Jaehyun had been yearning for. It was full of love, pain, and heartbreak. Taeyong broke the kiss, smiling through the tears. He hurriedly wiped Jaehyun's tears with his thumbs, laughing softly. 

"I've missed you." he whispered, letting his arms drape around Jaehyun's neck. 

Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong's hand, nuzzling into the older's soft palm. "I thought you forgot about me. I thought you left me." 

Taeyong shook his head, standing on his toes to peck Jaehyun's lips softly. "No, never. I could never let go of you. And you never let go of me." Jaehyun smiled brightly, his dimples still evident on his cheeks. Taeyong poked one, causing the two to laugh quietly. 

"I could never ever let you go. Even if I died, Death would have to pry you from my cold, dead hands." Jaehyun murmured before latching his lips onto Taeyong's once more. Taeyong keened sweetly, melting in the younger's arms. 

Jaehyun never felt so loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes Touch It!   
> Thank you everyone for your support, it's meant the world to me! Originally, I was going for an angst ending, but I thought, nah, I've put my babies through enough already.   
> Thank you all again!   
> Love, Kenny x


	4. original draft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna day this now, this was a short creative writing piece I wrote for my trial exams and got 13/15 for. Uhm...yeah, everything I wrote here was what I wrote in that exam. ...even the one about Taeyong walking into Jaehyun's line of sight naked.   
> I don't remember writing it tbh, those two weeks of exams are just a blur.   
> So yeah, this was the original one-shot, the original draft for Touch It. My plan was to just have this happen, but yanno, with more smut.   
> You're welcome :)   
> \- Kenny

The windowsill was dusty, a thin layer coating the white-painted wood. The window was foggy, filthy fingerprints scattered across the glass. The curtains were stained, pulled back during the day to let warm, golden rays of sunshine into the room. The golden light would stream through the marred glass, catching floating dust particles where they drift.

It wasn't ideal, nor was it comfortable, but Jae sat here every day and every night. He'd stare longingly out the window, down onto the street below, wishing he could go outside—wishing he was as the as the birds that soared above him.

This was the place where he could think, where he could dream of the world that lay beyond the walls of his house. At first, the window was just his place to dream—he never really looked through the stained glass, he never really took anything in.

For years, he'd sat at that window, staring absentmindedly into the world outside, replaying his mother's favourite quote in his head like a broken record; " _To discovery you need to poke at the anthill with a stick to see what comes out._ "

Nothing had ever happened that had gained his attention, not until a cool evening in late winter in his sixteenth year.

He sat back at his window, raising his gaze and freezing. The window in the house across from him was lit. As far as he knew, the house was unoccupied.

He sat up straighter, pressing his forehead to the dirty glass, squinting through the dust and fingerprints. He choked on his breath, eyes flying wide and red enveloping his cheeks.

A boy walked into his line of sight, naked, dripping with water as he roughly dried his hair with a towel. The boy was surreal, his features delicate and pale, hair a soft blonde and face as pretty as an angel.

It was like the boy had been torn straight from the pages of a romance or fantasy novel. He was unreal, his beauty breathtaking.

Jae's heart stuttered, his chest squeezing his lungs. He'd always read about love, but never had he thought he'd ever experience it.

The boy disappeared from his view, the light in the window flicking off.

Jae knew this boy was special.

The windowsill became his favourite spot in the house. Despite seeing the boy at a dirty windowsill through filthy glass, Jae thought he'd clean it up, so he could sit there for hours and watch the boy without getting sore legs.

Gone was the layer of dust perched on the sill; replaced with fluff pillows and blankets. The fingerprints and dirt on the glass were wiped clean, giving him a crystal-clear view of the boy. The filthy curtains were washed and hung so they remained open for every second of the day and night.

He was in love. And he fell in love at this windowsill. He was also heartbroken at the very same windowsill.

The boy came home late one night, but he wasn't alone. Jae felt his heart crack into little pieces as he watched the boy with sullen eyes. He watched them kiss, he watched them engage in sex. He watched them love each other. The boy's partner stated the night.

And the next.

And the next.

Until the partner dragged the boy away from the house in a moving truck. Jae could only watch with tears collecting in his lashes as the boy drove away, never to be seen again.

He fell in love for the first time at that windowsill.

He had his first heartbreak at that windowsill.

He had to say goodbye to his first love from that windowsill.


End file.
